<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Audition by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044050">Dream Audition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trina gets a callback to audition for a very promising series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trina Vega/Reader, Trina Vega/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream Audition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It finally arrived: the day where she got a callback for an audition. She would have been happy with any kind of callback, everything having said time and time again that it would never happen, but it wasn’t just any kind of callback… it was one for an upcoming series that was more than very promising, and they wanted her for the main role!</p><p>When she got that called that, she didn’t quite know how to react. Lucky for her, she was alone in her car, and so no one was there to hear her pure screams of excitement along with her excessive head shaking. She was so happy, she felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. When she arrived at school, she wasn’t interested in calling her parents; she already knew how they would look at her: with pitiful smiles and empty words of encouragement, soon followed by ‘it’s okay if you don’t get it, sweetheart’. She didn’t want to find her sister to share the news either, already picturing the young Vega giving her a weird look and say, ‘are you sure that it wasn’t a mistake?’. She doesn’t even want to try to tell her sister’s friends else about it, already dreadful of the mocking laughs she would hear from them.</p><p>No. At that moment, she wanted to do one thing: share the news with you.</p><p>For years now, you’ve always been by her side. Her one true friend, always there to encourage her and help her become the best version of herself. You were there when she realized that she needed help to get better at singing, comforting her and finding vocal exercises to help her out. You were there to help her practice every single audition she ever wanted to try out, telling lines back and forth for hours until she knew them all by heart. You were the one person who always believed that she could do anything despite what everyone else said; the one person who helped her make her one-woman show and applaud her in the front row.</p><p>The one person who shed all her tears and helped her back on her feet to try again. To try to accomplish the dream she’s always dreamed. You were there to watch her succeed, and you weren’t going to let her give up at any point.</p><p>She’s so grateful for you, in more ways than you’ll ever know.</p><p>Her eyes spot you taking a book out of your locker, her lips stretching out onto a large grin as she lunges towards you.</p><p>“(Y/N)!”</p><p>“Ah!” You scream as you feel arms try to lift you up, Trina barely managing to make you spin for a few seconds before she drops you. “Woah, Trina, what’s going on?”</p><p>She frees you enough to be able to look at your face, her hands taking a hold of yours. “I got it!”</p><p>You frown in confusion, though her excitement makes you give out a small smile. “Got what?”</p><p>“A call-back!” Your eyes go wide with pure shock, your lips stretching into a wide smile as you feel your excitement rise with hers. “I got a call-back for the main role!”</p><p>“Oh my god, Trina!” You instantly hug her close while she giggles happily, feeling an upper sense of pride for her. “That is so amazing! You’ve dreamed about this for so long!”</p><p>“I know! I never wanted anything else!” You free her just as she starts to jump up and down with glee, feeling yourself soon mimicking her. “I might become a star!”</p><p>“I’m so proud of you!”</p><p>Her cheeks hurt from how much she’s smiling, your unconditional support making her even happier than she was before.</p><p>Maybe one day she’ll be brave enough to tell you how much you mean to her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>